The manufacture and use of computing equipment, for a variety of purposes, has proliferated in recent years. Manufacturers, distributors, and retailers may offer for sale computing equipment which may be purchased by organizations and other entities. The computing equipment may then be delivered to the recipient, e.g., the organization or other entity acquiring the computing equipment. However, delivery of the computing equipment may provide opportunities for unauthorized access to the computing equipment as the equipment travels from one entity to the other, often being in the physical control of multiple different entities along the way. Ensuring that the equipment has not been altered (e.g., with unauthorized software and/or hardware components) can cause significant effort and/or expense. A recipient of such equipment may, for example, obtain the equipment from the source and guard the equipment during its travels to protect against unauthorized access. This, however, is generally impractical for most entities, especially given the economics involving the abundance of conventional shipping services.